A Tale of Two Dragons
.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Frida Fairy Flies Again |next = Think Pink }}"A Tale of Two Dragons" is the second segment of the thirtieth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 27, 2013. Summary When Stuffy becomes envious of Donny's new Robo-Dragon toy, Doc and the other toys comfort him and help him to see that just as people have different skills, so do toys. Recap Dragon-Bot, a new state of the art robotic toy dragon, has a problem with his wings popping out and Doc checks what is causing the problem but Stuffy becomes jealous over Dragon-Bot being more hi-tech than him. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Jack Conley as Dragon-Bot Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Stuffy the Great Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: Everyone-scream-and-run-away-from-the-mighty-scary-dragon is my favorite game of all time! Lambie: That was fun running around and screaming and pretending Stuffy was all scary. Stuffy: I'm great at pretending to be scary. Doc: (to Dragon-Bot) That was the funnest game of everyone-scream-and-run-away-from-the-mighty-scary-dragon we've ever played! Stuffy: (softly) Even funner than when you play with me? Stuffy: Doc, I was wondering if maybe I could have a checkup. Doc: Of course, Stuffy. Is there anything wrong? Stuffy: I'm just not feeling like myself. Doc: I don't think there's anything wrong with your wings, but I'm still concerned. You seem so sad. What's really wrong, Stuffy? Stuffy: It's just...you fixed Dragon-Bot's wings and now he's all way scary. I want to have laser eyes and fire breath and a super roar! I want to be new and improved, more scary and more dragon-y! Doc: Stuffy, you and Dragon-Bot might both be dragons, but you're very different kinds of toys. You're a stuffed dragon, and he's a robot action toy. Stuffy: I want to be an action toy, they're way cooler. Hallie: Well, now, that's just not true sugar. We love stuffed, Stuffy. Doc: That's right. Dragon-Bot might look all scary, but he'd never be able to give a soft hug like you do. Different kinds of toys can do different kinds of things. Hallie: Why, sure. I'm a great nurse, but I can't swim as good as Squeakers. Doc: It's the same way with people. My mom is a great doctor, and my dad's a great cook. We're all different and good at different things. Dragon-Bot: You're so much fun, Stuffy! Ha ha ha ha! Stuffy: Oh. Uh, well, I-I guess I am a lot of fun. Chilly: You always make us laugh. Sir Kirby: And you think up great games to play. Lambie: And you're not just good, you're great! Doc: It's like I told you, Stuffy. Everyone is different. We have different talents. Stuffy: I might not be as scary as Dragon-Bot... Dragon-Bot: But you make as all laugh! Doc: And that's why both of my favorite dragons are awesome in their own ways. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Cardboard-Jammie-Jams *'Toys that debut in this episode': Dragon-Bot *The title is a reference to A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. Gallery * A Tale of Two Dragons/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes about Dragon Bot Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 2